ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spider-Man: Far From Home/@comment-197.88.92.45-20190708154057
In Ixtenco, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm and later encounter the Earth Elemental. A super-powered man, Quentin Beck, arrives to fight the creature. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in The Blip eight months earlier.1 The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, still distraught over Tony Stark's death,1 plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ and avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Parker is forewarned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Nick Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore the call. Parker leaves after being overwhelmed by questions about Stark. In Venice, during the trip, Parker and his friends are among those attacked by the Water Elemental, which proceeds to wreak havoc on the city. Beck arrives and destroys the creature, while Parker attempts to help. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class, but Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Unbeknownst to him, Beck is revealed to be a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature, now leading a team of disgruntled ex-Stark employees and using advanced projector drones created by William Ginter Riva to simulate the Elemental attacks. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is a projector that presents a simulation of the Air Elemental, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. When preparing for another illusion, Beck discovers MJ took evidence of his deception. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury, only to realize that the version before him is an illusion created by Beck. He battles multiple illusions; ultimately hit by a train, Parker survives, albeit badly injured, and falls unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, he breaks out and contacts Hogan. Hogan flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck orchestrates an Elemental Fusion, seeking to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret. Parker breaks through the illusion, regains control of E.D.I.T.H., and defeats Beck, who dies by a misfired drone gunshot. Riva escapes with the drone files and recordings, while Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of DailyBugle.net blames Spider-Man for the Elementals' attacks, broadcasting doctored footage of the incident filmed and recorded by Beck in which he incriminates Parker for his death and reveals Spider-Man's secret identity. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast • Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: A teenager and Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider.4 Director Jon Watts said that in contrast to Spider-Man: Homecoming, in which Parker longs for the responsibilities of an adult, in Far From Home, he wants to hang onto his youth, saying, "This film is about the world telling him, 'It's time for you to step up and grow up, kid,' and he's saying, 'But I still want to be a kid and go on vacation.'"5 Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D.6 Watts describes Fury's relationship with Parker as "the mean new stepdad", contrasting his role with Tony Stark's "supportive cool uncle" in Homecoming, saying, "Fury doesn't see himself in Peter Parker. Fury sees Peter Parker as an asset that he needs who is too preoccupied with a bunch of high school problems." Watts originally pitched Homecoming using Fury as a mentor to Parker.7 Far From Home puts Fury in a situation in which he does not have the same level of control he is used to having.8 Zendaya as Michelle / MJ: Parker's classmate, friend, and love interest.9 Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill: A former high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who works closely with Nick Fury.6 Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan: The head of security for Stark Industries and former driver and bodyguard of Tony Stark who looks after Parker.10 Watts noted Happy would be used to explore the idea of "trying to find your place in the world if the center of your world is gone" given his close friendship to Stark.11 J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell: Parker's teacher and a chaperone on his school trip to Europe. The role was written for Smoove after the writers and director enjoyed his performance alongside Holland in an Audi commercial short film produced to promote Homecoming.1213 Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds: Parker's best friend.141516 Martin Starr as Roger Harrington: Parker's academic decathlon teacher and a chaperone on his school trip to Europe.1712 Marisa Tomei as May Parker: Parker's aunt who is aware of his secret identity and wants him to be Spider-Man more so he can help with charitable causes.181912 Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck / Mysterio: A master of trickery and illusion who claims to be a superhero from Earth-833 in the Multiverse. He is recruited by Nick Fury to help Spider-Man stop the Elementals.201121 Regarding Beck's relationship with Parker, Watts says that "If Tony Stark was sort of the mentor in the previous films, we thought it would be interesting to play Mysterio as almost like the cool uncle."5 Having Beck team up with Fury and Parker to take on a global threat was "really exciting" to Watts, who wanted to bring the character into the MCU "in a way that people weren't expecting."8 Several other actors reprise their roles from Homecoming, including Tony Revolori as Parker's classmate and rival Eugene "Flash" Thompson,22 Angourie Rice as Parker's classmate and Ned's off-and-on girlfriend Betty Brant,1223 and Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar, the owner of a local bodega, though his scenes were cut from the final film and re-purposed for a short film that will be included as part of the film's Blu-ray release.2425 Peter Billingsley appears as William Ginter Riva, reprising his role from a previous MCU film Iron Man as a scientist who formerly worked for Obadiah Stane and who now works for Beck.26 Jeff Bridges and Robert Downey Jr. also appear as Stane and Tony Stark through the use of archival footage from Iron Man and Captain America: Civil War, respectively.2627 The Elementals are modeled after Spider-Man comic book villains Hydro-Man (who was labeled as a Water Elemental and named "Hydro-Man" in the marketing with a mentioning of Morris Bench in a BuzzFeed article read by Flash), Sandman (who was labeled as an Earth Elemental), Cyclone (who was labeled as an Air Elemental), and Molten Man (who was labeled as a Fire Elemental and named "Molten Man" in the marketing), who appear in the film as visual effects.28293031 Additionally, Numan Acar portrays Fury's associate Dimitri Smerdyakov,3233 and Remy Hii plays Brad Davis, a popular student who Parker sees as competition for MJ's affection.3435 Zach Barack portrays Zach, one of Parker's new classmates, while Oli Hill was cast in an undisclosed role that was cut from the final film.223637 J. K. Simmons appears as J. Jonah Jameson in the mid-credits scene, reprising the role he had played a different incarnation of in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy,38 marking the first time that an MCU character is portrayed onscreen by the same actor who had previously portrayed a non-MCU incarnation of said character.39 Ben Mendelsohn and Sharon Blynn play the Skrulls Talos and Soren, respectively, reprising their roles from Captain Marvel in the post-credits scene in which it is revealed that they had been impersonating Fury and Hill for the entirety of the film's events; both actors were uncredited.38